


catch you, catch me

by yoonoohs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Card Captor Sakura AU, Clow Cards - Freeform, Fighting, IT TOOK ME ALL DAY TO REALIZE I HAD THE TAGS WRONF OH MY GOD IM GONNA CRY, M/M, Magic, Magical Girls, Multi, anyway its fixed now im ashamed, lapslock, lowercase intended, set somewhere vaguely in the states, very loosely following the anime, well kinda, why am i incapable of writing properly smh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 05:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonoohs/pseuds/yoonoohs
Summary: sicheng isn't really sure what to expect when a magical stranger tells him he's to be the new clow card master, but he certainly wasn't expecting fights to the near death and odd costumes at every turn.or, a card captor sakura au





	catch you, catch me

**Author's Note:**

> ive had this doc titled card captor winko chan au in my wips for months kshshabdjd
> 
> not really beta read so all mistakes are mine, sorry

when sicheng opens his eyes, he's standing on the roof of a large building, overlooking the city. there's a light breeze blowing and he feels a slight chill against his exposed skin. the fluttering pink fabric of the sweater vest yuta had made for him does nothing to catch the breeze and keep him warm. he shivers. 

across the city, jumping from rooftop to rooftop, a mysterious figure catches his eye. he frowns and reaches for his sealing wand. the the soft pink staff shines in the moonlight as wings sprout from the bottom and he lifts off. 

sicheng gives chase to the figure for only a few moments before they stop, turning to stare directly at him. sicheng pulls to a stop and stares back. he gasps, and darkness consumes him again. 

\---

sicheng awakes with a groan. 

he lies in bed for a few, blissful moments, simply enjoying the morning sun peeking past his window curtains and the soft bird calls echoing in from the birds nesting in the tree outside. the calm is broken when a loud shout and a bang from downstairs resounds through the house, a quick _"sorry!"_ following it. _guess that's my alarm, he thinks miserably._

once he's showered and dressed, uniform straightened and neat, sicheng grabs his bag and hurries downstairs. as expected, johnny's flailing about the kitchen in an attempt to make a simple breakfast while yuta watches from the island counter, sipping his tea. sicheng clicks his tongue. 

“johnny, i appreciate the sentiment but we already established that you're not allowed in the kitchen anymore.” johnny pouts and lets out a defeated _humph_ before shuffling over to counter and taking a seat. 

johnny seo is a tall, silly, kind hearted moron of a man. after sicheng accidentally released the clow cards, johnny had been summoned from the book to help him. he had introduced himself as the guardian of the clow cards and then dropped the bomb that sicheng himself would need to step up to be the clow card master. after the initial panic of it all had settled and sicheng had collected all his wits, he took a long look at the other. a tall stranger with weird cat-like eyes, black fluffy cat ears, and small wings sprouting from his back isn't exactly something sicheng thought he'd ever see but he guesses a comic con furry reject was better than having some demon be his guardian. 

yuta smirks and laughs silently at johnny, shoulders shaking. the two erupt into playful bickering and sicheng takes it as his cue to start on a quick breakfast before he and yuta have to head to school.

he tells the two about his dream as he cooks. he doesn't know how to describe the person he saw, frustrated with the lack of recollection and fuzzy details. sicheng sets down two plates of eggs and bacon on the counter and grabs an apple for himself, chewing quietly while johnny mulls over the information. 

“i think you should keep an eye open for any suspicious characters soon,” he says eventually, through a mouthful of crispy bacon. sicheng wrinkles his nose but nods anyway. yuta scrapes the last bits of egg off his plate with a content sigh. “keep me posted on that, 'cheng,” he grins. “i have some new designs i want to have ready for your next fight.” 

sicheng groans. 

\---

on their way to school, yuta and sicheng bump into kun and ten. 

kun qian and chittaphon leechiyapornikul (“just ten,” he always says, wincing at the butchering of his name.) are sicheng’s friends and upperclassmen along with yuta. they all live in the same neighborhood and grew up together, but sicheng will admit that he's always been closer to yuta. that doesn't mean he doesn't like them, however. in fact, while sicheng would never admit it, he harbors perhaps more than platonic affection for kun, specifically. 

kun smiles at them warmly, and sicheng _melts._ yuta snickers at his dopey smile and sicheng very subtly elbows him. who's laughing now, huh?

they make pleasant, easy conversation till they reach the looming expanse of neo city high school, where they split off to head to their individual classes. sicheng and yuta to their social sciences class, kun and ten to their pre-cal class. 

social sciences is his favorite class of the semester, if sicheng is honest, and not just because it's the only class he shares with his upperclassmen best friend. he thinks the topics they discuss are interesting, even if sometimes they do bring up ‘mysterious’ events sicheng knows for a facts are a result of the clow cards. 

walking in class that day, he and yuta settle into their preferred seats like normal. they take their things out and wait for class to start. mr. moon hasn't been speaking for more than five minutes before there's a knock at the door. mr. moon crosses the room to peek out, then lets out a small _"oh!"_ before opening the door entirely and ushering in the two figures standing outside.

“class, these are the two transfer students i told you about yesterday,” mr. moon smiles warmly. “they came all the way from korea!” he gushes, then turns to the two. he says something in fast paced korean to the two that sicheng's own broken korean helps him understand as simple greetings and offer to help them if they need it. mr. moon prompts the two to introduce themselves after that. 

the first one to go is the shorter of the two, with striking red hair and a severe expression. his eyes are narrowed and his lips were pulled back in faint imitation of a sneer. “hello,” he says, his voice lighter than sicheng had expected. “my name is taeyong lee, i'm a junior.” he doesn't bother saying much else as he glances over the body of students. when those icy brown eyes land on him, they seem to linger. there's a hostility there that makes a shiver crawl up sicheng's back. the gaze disappears quickly. 

the other boy is taller but much gentler. his eyes are warm and his cheeks are chubby, dimples popping out as he smiles. everything about him is softer, the antithesis to taeyong. “hello, my name is jaehyun jung.” similarly, his voice is deeper and richer than his appearance would suggest. he leans down in small instinctive bow, but straightens up quickly and flushes just a bit. “i'm a sophomore, i hope we can get along.” jaehyun rakes his eyes over the class as well, but his eyes don't bore into him like taeyong's. even still it's obvious to sicheng that jaehyun gives him a longer glance. 

mr. moon says something else and then instructs them to find a seat. as it happens, the only empty seats left are the ones to the left and behind of sicheng. he groans internally and casts a nervous look to yuta on his right. his friend shrugs, absolutely useless. 

taeyong takes the seat next to him while jaehyun sets his stuff down behind him. sicheng avoids looking at the two as much as he can throughout the day. 

when class lets out, he doesn't bother hiding the relieved sigh he lets out as he steps out of the room. yuta, the asshole demon that he is, laughs at him. 

 

on the walk home, sicheng stops dead in his tracks. the weird feeling he had grown to associate with the presence of a clow card strikes him, and he shivers. 

“yuta,” he says suddenly, cutting off his friend's story of something ten said in class earlier. “i need you to go get johnny. something's...off.” he hesitates, chucks off his bag and hands it to yuta. “meet me in the park, okay?” 

he doesn't let yuta get a word in edgewise before he's racing off. 

at the park, he finds exactly what he's looking for, as well as something else. 

the trees and surrounding greenery have grown to incredible size, wrapping around anything and everything in its way. clearly the work of a clow card, and sicheng doesn't react much to that. what does merit a response from him now are the two figures on the other side of the park. 

taeyong is standing there with an expression more ferocious than the one he aimed at sicheng in class, dressed in green robes and holding a sword in one hand. jaehyun hovers next to him, fuzzy brown cat ears sprouting from head, and looking vaguely concerned. sicheng has no doubt that a small pair of wings on his back are what's keeping him in the air.

taeyong wastes no time, slashing at the branches and vines ruthlessly. the branches fight back, swinging violently at their attacker and knocking his sword out of his hand. 

“woah,” yuta gasps, raising his shiny new camera and starting his recording. sicheng jumps, startled at the sudden appearance of his friend and his guardian. yuta gives him a quick apologetic smile before turning back to the scene at hand. sicheng tilts his head and spots johnny at yuta's right, watching the taeyong and jaehyun with a troubled expression. sicheng wonders what that's about, but a loud cry of pain startles him. he files the look away for later and focuses back on the fight. 

taeyong is on the park ground, wincing and holding his side. his sword is back in his hands, but it's obvious that won't do him much good now. jaehyun flutters to his side, biting his lip in concern. jaehyun takes a moment and looks up, directly at sicheng. he gives him a small, subtle nod of encouragement. sicheng swallows, reaches up to grasp at his necklace. 

the cool metal of the clow key pendant is calming. he only debates with himself for a moment before gripping it tighter and summoning the sealing wand. he steps out into the open, and he knows the strangled noise taeyong makes isn’t just because he's in pain.

johnny takes the moment to finally say something. “that can only be the work of the wood,” he hums,but purses his lips in frustration. “though i'm not sure why it's growing like that. usually it's a very calm and peaceful card.” 

“do you think another clow card is making it do this?” he asks, staring up at where the branches are at their tallest. it seems almost as if there's rain up there…

johnny crosses his arms and starts to hover, wings fluttering as he closes his eyes in thought. “there's not many cards i imagine can do this, so maybe so.” 

yuta clicks his tongue then. “you might wanna be quick, 'cheng.” he gestures to taeyong slicing and hacking with renewed vigor at the wood, only for the branches to grow faster and more aggressively. sicheng nods and summons the fly. the wings on his staff stretch out and he climbs on, shooting up immediately towards the top. he wants to be sure he wasn't imagining things.

the closer he gets, the darker the sky seems and he's certain a few drops of rainwater have fallen through the thick canopy of leaves. sicheng stops right at the top, not yet out of the canopy. he pushes some leaves away and peeks out. he spots a small blue elfen girl floating on a grey stormcloud, rain water falling calmly onto the tops of the trees. it strikes him then that the storm cloud was what was causing the woods to act this way. 

sicheng backs up a bit and takes a deep breathe. it'd be easier to handle whatever the storm cloud card was if he could seal the wood, so that's what he intends to do. he summons the physical form of the fly and settles on it's large back, taking his sealing wand and starting the incantation. 

“return to your power confined. clow card!!” he shouts, and the wood flashes in a holographic display of light. it spirals back into card form, materializing in sicheng's waiting hand. it's a beautiful card, with winding leaves and greenery sprouting into a kind looking elfen lady with flowing hair. he smiles. 

down below, yuta had managed to capture it all on camera and was cheering him on loudly while johnny stood next to him with a smug grin. taeyong stood at the edge of the park, glaring bitterly. he only stayed for a moment before turning with a dramatic flip of his robes and disappearing out of the area, jaehyun following with a sheepish grin. 

for a moment, sicheng forgets all about the other clow card. the loud rumbling of heavy rain incoming. he spins around quickly and finds the card from earlier looking ticked off. he swoops to the side to avoid the onslaught of cold rain. 

“hey, that's the rain!” johnny calls out from below, cupping his hands around his mouth to project his voice as much as possible. “it's a mischievous but mostly harmless card! seal it as quick as possible!” sicheng scoffs.

“easier said than done!” he shouts back, trying to avoid the the rain. regardless, he captures the rain in no time at all. sicheng returns to the ground and releases his the fly and his sealing wand. yuta grins, peeking out from behind his camera. “great work as always, 'cheng! i wonder if taeyong will want a copy of this of recording?” .

**Author's Note:**

> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/starshinecyj) |[my cc](https://curiouscat.me/gardenqian)


End file.
